


Моя судьба (соткана из печали и ожиданий)

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bromance, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Всё получается случайно. Однажды она спрашивает, а Зоро – отвечает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF One Piece Non-mainstream 2017.  
> Бета: Yasuko Kejkhatsu.

Всё получается случайно.

Она разматывает повязки, как новогодний подарок — слой за слоем, — бинты заскорузлые, бурые сухие пятна придётся долго отмачивать в холодной воде: чистых повязок не осталось, а завтра Ёру снова возьмёт своё, и руки Пероны будут сдвигать плоть, раскрашивая бледную кожу чужой кровью.

В комнате тихо — Зоро всегда приходит бесшумно, терпит её прикосновения, тяжело беззвучно дышит, не смотрит ей в лицо, будто она — один из призраков, которых он так ненавидит. Будто её не существует.

День за днём, раз за разом.

Зоро встаёт и начинает одеваться — Перона смотрит на длинные, бугристые, перетянутые шрамы, и перед глазами всплывают её нелепо собранные, лоскутносшитые слуги. Милые зверюшки. Единственная компания.

— Откуда у тебя шрамы на лодыжках? — громко спрашивает она, и испуганно сглатывает — Зоро дёргается и резко разворачивается, сразу занимая собой слишком много места, довлея над ней, нависая.

Становится страшно — он не похож на такого привычного придурка-себя, и это сбивает с толку.

— Выбирался из ловушки, — внезапно Зоро усмехается, расслабляется, будто становясь ниже. — Ноги — не самое важное для мечника.

Она верит ему сразу. И просто смотрит, не зная, что сказать. Может быть, завтра ей придётся стать как доктор Хогбак: взять иглу и пришить Зоро другие, чужие, мёртвые руки. Ведь этих, что она знает наизусть, тёплых и сильных, уже не будет.

Перона не сомневается, что она будет скучать по ним больше, чем сам Зоро.

— Тупой дурак, — наконец отвечает она, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, и, опустив глаза, начинает сворачивать бинты.

— Какой есть, — Зоро шагает вперёд и хватает её за руку. Перона вскрикивает и разжимает пальцы — белая лента катится по полу.

— Спасибо.

— Пусти, тупой дурак, — она повторяется, и Зоро снова усмехается — дёргает её, как игрушку, прижимает к себе — огромный и твёрдый, — поднимает захваченную руку к лицу и легко прикасается губами к кончикам пальцев. — Холодные. Принцесса-лягуха.

Через невозможно долгое мгновение Перона отмирает и вырывается. Отскакивает в угол, и призраки окружают её — как она только могла о них забыть.

Зоро как ни в чем не бывало надевает рубашку.

— Каждый раз… — он не договаривает и качает головой. — Просто непереносимо.

— Сам виноват! — Перону трясёт, и она обнимает себя руками.

Он только молча пожимает плечами и уходит.

Перона сворачивается клубком и не спит всю ночь. В голову лезут глупые мысли. А может быть, завтра его просто не станет. А может, все обойдётся. А может.

*** 

Всё получается случайно. Однажды она спрашивает, а Зоро — отвечает.

Михоук сказал бы — судьба.

*** 

— Не знаю, что в тебе может нравиться, — за завтраком говорит Михоук.

Каша улыбается ему. Перона нарисовала ей кривой растянутый рот малиновым вареньем и добавила два глаза-виноградинки. Просто потому что могла, хотела и плевать на все остальное.

— Ты открыл рот, чтобы сказать «спасибо», но потом вспомнил какой ты мудак? 

Она так устала.

— Наглая и тощая, — Михоук кладёт газету на стол и смотрит. Перона замирает, его взгляд ловит её — рука с чашкой какао начинает трястись. — Громкая и капризная.

Какао идёт волнами. Капает на стол.

Перона смотрит на кривые, мерзкие пятна, и всё напряжение последних месяцев колышется, хочет выплеснуться наружу.

— Да кто бы говорил! — она скидывает оцепенение и начинает орать, привычным способом выплёскивая глубоко запрятанный страх перед Михоуком, мерзкими хумадрилами, одиночеством и новым, изменившимся Зоро. — Пафосный мудак! Да люди с тобой на одном острове жить не могут, только макаки такого вытерпят! Ты же не думаешь, что если ты однажды добьёшь этого придурка, который тебя почему-то уважает, я останусь с тобой? Да… Да лучше я по дну морскому отсюда уйду.

Она отворачивается, и призраки окружают её — берутся за руки и заводят хоровод, ведь глупо плакать посреди обеденной залы под вечно равнодушным взглядом Михоука. Который в любой день может убить Зоро и продолжить смотреть так же.

Перона не знает, чего ожидать, и ожидает чего угодно.

Наверное, места под огромным крестом еще много — туда отлично поместится и Зоро, и она.

— Женщина, перестань думать глупости, — Михоук скрывается за газетой. — Я не собираюсь вас убивать.

Перона вскидывает подбородок — слезы текут по лицу, — и смотрит на него.

— Несмотря на то, что очень хочется, — продолжает Михоук, переворачивая страницу. — Слово.

И ей становится чуть легче.

Она отворачивается и идёт к выходу — для этого утра ей достаточно разговоров с Михоуком. Хотя для себя обыкновенного он был даже мил.

— Ты так смешно его защищаешь. Может быть, это? — доносится в спину. — Мальчик такой непритязательный. И у тебя красивые волосы.

Перона, не оборачиваясь, показывает ему средний палец.

Вот оно что.

*** 

Зоро целует её и встаёт с кровати.

Перона лежит в смятом мокром коконе одеял и пытается вспомнить, когда же она держала перед ним газету, оставившую его на острове.

Мысли путаются, и она поднимается в комнату Михоука, в которой всегда можно найти всё что угодно, и зависает возле настенного календаря.

Два года — не такие уж и бесконечные.

Одеяла пахнут сладостями и морем.

*** 

Она пишет список и подсовывает скомканную бумажку в карман Михоуку, не до конца уверенная, хочет ли, чтобы он её нашёл. Будь как будет.

Через несколько дней Михоук молча заносит ей в комнату перевязанные бечёвками коробки.

Отвыкшие от тонкой работы пальцы не гнутся, игла выскальзывает, и Перона пачкает нитки кровью — больно и правильно, как в пыльных ветхих томах библиотеки, мрачных сказках Курайгана — о королях, принцессах, героях. Крови, смерти и, наверное, о чем-то похожем на любовь. Последнее не о ней, ей не нужно, она не хочет.

Она разворачивает ткань, и та укрывает её комнату зелёным морем — темнее волос Зоро, но это хорошо, подойдёт к идиотским харамаки.

Перона берёт ножницы.

— Я купил тебе платье, — говорит Михоук следующим утром, когда она влетает в гостиную и молча присаживается на подлокотнике его кресла. — Давно пора, у тебя появились бедра.

— Заткнись, старый извращенец, — отвечает Перона, бросаясь к пакетам в углу. И привычно напускает на него призраков, может, хоть аппетит испортится.

Платье просто потрясающее. И шляпка тоже.

*** 

За окном лязгает металл. Вечером опять придётся оборачивать Зоро бинтами, осторожно прикасаться, и его тяжёлая голова на её груди снова придавит Перону к кровати.

Опять она будет долго вымывать его кровь из-под ногтей.

*** 

— В чём смысл?

Михоук вскидывает бровь в недоумении.

— Вам интересны только махания тупыми железками. Это глупо. И совсем не мило, — Перона привычно устраивается на подлокотнике и заглядывает в раскрытую книгу — она не много пропустила.

— Думаю, Ророноа бы обиделся, наши железки далеко не тупые, — Михоук не отрывается от чтения, но рука замирает, не переворачивая страницы, давая время дочитать. — Женщине не понять.

— Опять твои глупости, — Перона вспыхивает. — Можно, переворачивай.

Они сидят в тишине среди шороха страниц, пока за дверью не раздаются шаги.

— Быстро нашёлся, — удивляется Михоук и с громким хлопком закрывает книгу, встаёт, подхватывает Ёру. — Время махания тупыми железками.

Перона показывает ему язык, смотрит на свои исколотые руки — пальцы чуть вспухли, стирка в холодной воде предсказуемо не помогла, — призраки щебечут взволнованно и гладят её по волосам в попытке утешить.

— Ха! Мне тоже есть чем заняться, — Перона вскакивает. — Разбавлю зелень красным поясом, как кровь, в которой вы двое меня уже выкупали. Сможешь купить ещё ткани?

Михоук не отвечает.

Через неделю на её комоде стоит ещё одна перевязанная бечёвкой коробка. На которой — маленький плюшевый медвежонок в синей шапке.

— Кто тут самый милый милашка? — Перона прижимает игрушку к себе и прыгает по комнате. — Я буду любить тебя больше всех! Ты же всегда будешь со мной?

*** 

— Ох, принцесса, — шепчет Зоро без своего обычного глупого сарказма. — Мне действительно пора.

Как будто он замечает это только сейчас, стоя на палубе дурацкого корабля, забравшего у неё Триллер Барк.

История повторяется.

*** 

— Мужчины уходят в море, а женщины остаются ждать, — Михоук заходит без стука.

Край кровати проседает под его весом.

— Тебя не учили не вламываться в чужие комнаты? — бормочет Перона без особого возмущения, она вымоталась, ей грустно, а под одеялом становится чуть легче. — И ничего более дурацкого ты придумать не мог?

— Такова судьба. Интересно, сколько времени потребуется Ророноа в этот раз?

— Что? — Перона решает вылезти из-под одеяла, Михоук любит говорить банальности о судьбе и роке, но это слишком непонятно и несвязно даже для него.

— Ророноа постоянно забредал не туда, даже когда, — он запинается и с видимой неохотой продолжает: — искал погреб. Но всегда возвращался.

Перона смеётся, наверное, впервые за последнюю неделю, но это так мило — непрошибаемый Михоук с болью вспоминает разорённый винный погреб.

— Никак не пойму, — Михоук смотрит на неё укоризненно. — Ты такая раздражающая, просто ужасная жена, ему бы от тебя бежать, и плевать на любые тренировки, но он возвращался.

— Какая нафиг жена? — Перона бросается, лупит кулаками по Михоуку — всему, до чего может дотянуться. — Зачем я только вернулась? Тупой, тупой мужлан!

Михоук тяжело вздыхает, как делает всегда, когда разговаривает с ней дольше пяти минут. И продолжает говорить. Тоже как всегда.

— Женщина, успокойся, — он откидывается на кровать, падает на одеяло вместе с Пероной.

Подушка приминается — Перона давно не спит на этой стороне. Эта сторона — сторона Зоро.

— Он всегда возвращался, вернётся и в этот раз, — повторяет Михоук. — Судьба. Возможно, это займёт больше времени, чем раньше, и попутно Мугивара станет Королём Пиратов, от него и не такого можно ожидать. Мелочи.

Он договаривает и равнодушно смотрит в потолок.

Перона молчит и медленно двигается, кладёт голову на его плечо — твёрдое, как камень, и тёплое, как… Тёплое, как…

— К тому же, я обещал ему поединок, — на голову опускается огромная ладонь и легонько гладит по волосам, как маленькую девочку. — Победитель получает принцессу. Хотя я тебя и так отдал бы, ещё и заплатив. Не хочешь познакомиться с Красноволосым? Тебе понравится в его команде.

— Дурак.

Михоук всё так же ерошит её волосы.

— А если вдруг что-то будет не так, то просто найдёшь и убьёшь его сама. За разбитое разлукой сердце, — он привстаёт и кивает в сторону столика у кровати. — Ведь так делают правильные принцессы в твоих любимых сказках?

Перона смотрит на длинную узкую коробку, перевязанную кокетливым розовым бантиком, и точно знает, что там.

Может, действительно судьба.

— Да, — соглашается Михоук с её мыслями. — Я тебя научу.


End file.
